On The Road Again
by winchesterlove94
Summary: Ever wonder how Dean and Sam keep themselves occupied when driving for days on end to the next job? A quick one-shot as to what the brother's do to pass the time.


**Hey guys! This is a short one-shot of how the boys keep busy while on the road. This is my first attempt at a comedy fic, so dont hate me if its horrible! Haha, enjoy!**

**Also, ahhh! Supernatural is coming back for season 7!**

"I'm hungry."

"Dean, you just ate two bacon cheesburgers, a large order of fries and a chocolate milkshake. Not to mention _my_ milkshake too." Sam pointed out incredulously, shooting a disbelieving look at his brother.

"I'm a growing man." Dean retorted defensively. "And this man," He continued, hitching a finger towards himself, "needs food."

"Well, suck it up. We can go get some food once we get to Virginia." Sam compromised with a sigh.

"But I'm hungry now." Dean mumbled, leaning his head against the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Too bad. I'm driving and I'm not pulling over until we get to Virginia."

"Your lucky the doc said I wasnt aloud to drive. I would leave your ass on the side of the road." Dean muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not doubting that." Sam agreed with a smirk.

The last hunt the brother had gone on hadnt been as sucessful as their previous jobs. It was suppose to be a simple salt and burn, but things had gotten complicated. The ghost that had been haunting an abandoned barn had unexpectedly appeared while the brother's were about to burn it's bones. Naturally, the spirit targeted Sam first, but before it could make its move, Dean shoved Sam out of the way, getting hit with the blow instead. His head collided with a nearby headstone, resulting in a nasty cut and a concussion.

"Why don't you get some sleep? The doctor also said you need to rest." Sam chatised.

"All I've been doing for the past week is sleeping." Dean argued exasperatedly. "I'm sick of sleeping. I want to do something else."

"Ooh! I know! Let's play I-Spy!" Sam urged with excitement.

"You spy what?" Dean questioned in confusion.

"No, the game I-Spy."

"What's that?"

"Okay, its alot of fun! So one of us says, 'I spy with my little eye, something...' and then you give a hint about something you see. And the other person has to guess what it is." Sam explained as Dean stared at him dumbfounded.

"That sounds stupid." Dean grumbled.

"No, its fun! Here, I'll go first." Sam said quickly as he began to look around. "Alright, I spy with my little eye, something green." He finished, glancing over at Dean with a lopsided grin on his face.

Dean glanced around before blinking once at Sam. They were practically driving through the forest, tree's surrounding the entire area.

"A tree." Dean guessed half-heartedly.

"Yeah! Okay, now you go." Sam pressed while Dean supressed a groan.

"Okay, uh, I spy something-"

"No, you forgot, 'with my little eye'." Sam interrupted. Dean paused to glared at his brother before continuing.

"I spy..._with my little eye_...something annoying." Dean finished with a grin as he looked at his brother. Sam didn't look pleased as he huffed a breath.

"That's not a color."

"You never said it had to be a color." Dean pointed out with amuzement.

"It has to be a physical description." Sam retorted, his bitch face in full effect.

"Fine then. I spy with my little eye, something freakishly tall, awkward, and who has girlish hair." Dean replied, staring at Sam with raised eyebrows. Sam glowered at his brother before flipping him off.

"Your hilarious." Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks Samantha." Dean responded with a grin. "You know what, this game actually is pretty fun." He continued, as he began to think of all the ways he could tease his brother.

"Let's just do something else." Sam cut in quickly.

"Like what genius?" Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he began to feel a headache forming.

"Maybe we could-" Sam started, before he caught Dean's pained expression. "Hey Dean, you okay?"

"Just peachy." Dean muttered, shooting a weak smile at Sam.

"Seriously Dean. We can stop somewhere sooner. I have Advil in my bag. Do you need something? I can get you-" Sam began to ramble anxiously before Dean cut him off.

"Its all good Sammy. Let's just get to Virgina. We got a case to work, remember?" Dean replied.

"But your in pain, I can see it in your face. I can stop at a drug store and get some-"

"I'm fine Sam. Really." Dean snapped, his voice much more harsher than he intended it to be. He felt a wave of guilt at Sam's hurt expression, as he ran a hand over his face. "Look-"

"No, its okay. It's my fault your hurt anyway." Sam said in a quiet voice.

Dean sighed and looked skyward, shaking his head slowly.

"Sammy, how many times do I have to tell you. It wasnt your fault. Stop shouldering the blame for once."

"Well the damn spirit was coming after me in the first place. You should have just let it." Sam exclaimed.

"And let that bitch hurt you? Not a chance." Dean responded, shaking his head furiously. It was his job to protect his brother.

"But she hurt you." Sam replied in a small voice.

"Better me than you." Dean said simply, shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Sam shook his head stubbornly, directing his eyes straight ahead with a pout on his face.

"Hey, I bet there are plenty of road songs we can sing to pass the time." Dean proposed with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam pushed his long bangs out of his face and remained silent, not bothering to reply. Dean frowned to himself at Sam's lack of response. He quietly cleared his throat before singing out,

"Living easy! Living free! Season ticket on a one-way ride! Asking nothing! Leave me be! Taking everything in my stride!" Dean belted out, before pretending to play the drums and continuing. "I'm on the highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled over him, rolling his eyes. Dean stopped singing and glanced at his brother.

"What? Not the right song? Alright." Dean responded before thinking for a second. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! We take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of-"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed again, but with a smile on his face. "You're damaging my ears." He continued with an amuzed expression. One of the many things Sam loved about his brother was that he could always figure out a way to make Sam feel better.

"Shut up. At least I dont sound like dying mule, unlike some people." Dean retorted, giving Sam a look.

"Yeah...well, uh, well you...uhm...I'm taller." Sam responded, unable to think of anything else.

"I'm hotter." Dean shot back with a proud grin.

"I'm smarter."

"I'm stronger."

"Brains beat brawns." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well my foot will beat your ass if you dont shut your piehole." Dean replied with a smile, while Sam snorted a laugh, both brothers falling into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, I know how to pass the time." Sam said after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"How?" Dean asked, staring out the window.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Oh sweet jesus..."

"No, no, they're really funny Dean! Okay, here's one. Knock knock?" Sam quickly continued, glancing at Dean who was staring at him.

"Whose there?" Dean responded unenthusiastically.

"Cash."

"Cash who?"

"No thank you, I like peanuts." Sam finished with a grin, before he began to laugh. "Get it? Cash who sounds like cashew!" He explained to Dean who just stared at him with a serious expression.

"Get out of my car." Dean said monotomously, pointing his finger out the window.

"Oh come on man, that was funny!"

"No. Putting laxatives in your coffee last week was funny." Dean remembered with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes, but ignored his brother.

"Here, I got another one."

"Fantastic." Dean grunted sarcastically. "Sam, promise me you'll never take up being a comedian."

"Just answer these questions." Sam urged. "Okay, will you remember me in an hour?"

"Of course." Dean replied with a confused expression.

"Will you remember me in a day?"

"Yeah." Dean said slowly.

"In a week?"

"If I'm sober enough."

"Shut up. Will you remember me in a month?"

"Where are you going with this man?"

"Will you remember me in a year?"

"I'm thinking of dropping you off at an orphanage actually."

"I dont think you'll remember me Dean." Sam continued, not paying attention to Dean's answers.

"Yes I will dude." Dean retorted, looking at Sam with furrowed eyebrows.

"Knock knock." Sam said, supressing a laugh. Dean groaned before sighing aloud and facing his brother.

"Whose there?"

"See! You've already forgotten me!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. "Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. But it's not funny nor entertaining in any way."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of humor?"

"Apparently doing the smart thing and hiding from your awful jokes." Dean shot back.

"You're the one who was complaining about wanting to do something other than sleeping." Sam said

"Yeah, well sleep is sounding better and better with every half ass joke you make."

"Asshole." Sam muttered with an amuzed expression.

"Why thank you." Dean instantly responded, reaching over messing with Sam's hair.

"Hey!" Sam protested, slapping Dean's hand away.

"Sorry princess, didnt mean to screw with your do."

"Whatever." Sam huffed, smoothing his hair out as Dean bellowed out a laugh.

Dean sighed happily as he adjusted himself in a more comfortable position. He bunched his jacket into a ball and shoved it under his head, making a makeshift pillow.

"Wake me up in a few hours." Dean said as he shut his eyes, realizing that he actually was pretty tired.

"Alright, then you can drive. I'll gonna catch a few hours because I'm exhausted." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Awh, does Sammy need his beauty sleep?" Dean taunted, peeking an eye open at his brother with a grin.

"Go to sleep." Sam muttered, shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Yes mother." Dean retorted before he leaned forward and turned on one of his many AC/DC casette tapes.

"You're going to sleep with this crap on?" Sam questioned incredulously as _Back in Black_ came blaring out of the speakers.

"1. It's not crap. 2. Damn straight." Dean replied before he turned up the volume, grinning at Sam from ear to ear. "Night bitch."

Sam smirked at his brother and rolled his eyes as he focused on the road ahead.

"Night jerk."

**So there you have it. Please review! Tell me what you thought! Thanks :)**


End file.
